1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device and a communication mode setting device. In particular, the present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device in which wireless communication is possible selectively either in a direct communication mode, in which devices directly communicate with one another, or in an indirect communication mode, in which devices communicate with one another via another wireless device, and that carries out capturing of a radiographic image expressed by radiation that has been emitted from a radiation source and transmitted through a subject, and the present invention relates to a communication mode setting device that sets the communication mode of the radiographic imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FPDs (Flat Panel Detectors) have been put into practice in recent years. In an FPD, a radiation sensitive layer is disposed on a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) active matrix substrate, and the FPD detects irradiated radiation such as X-rays, γ-rays, α-rays or the like, and directly converts the radiation into data of a radiographic image that expresses the distribution of the irradiated radiation amount, and outputs the data. Portable radiographic imaging devices (hereinafter also called electronic cassettes) also have been put into practice. The portable radiographic imaging device incorporates therein a panel-type radiation detector such as an FPD or the like, electronic circuits including an image memory, and a power source section, and stores, in the image memory, the radiographic image data outputted from the radiation detector. As compared with radiographic imaging devices that utilize conventional X-ray films or imaging plates, a radiographic imaging device that uses the radiation detector has the advantages that images can be confirmed immediately, and through imaging (video imaging), that caries out capturing of radiographic images continuously, can also be carried out.
Various types of such radiation detectors have been proposed. For example, there are: an indirect-conversion-type radiation detector that once converts radiation into light at a scintillator of CsI:Tl, GOS (Gd2O2S:Tb) or the like, and converts the converted light into charges at sensor portions such as photodiodes or the like, and accumulates the charges; a direct-conversion-type radiation detector that converts radiation into charges at a semiconductor layer of amorphous selenium or the like; and the like. In the radiographic imaging device, the charges accumulated in the radiation detector are read-out as electric signals, the read-out electric signals are amplified at amplifiers, and thereafter, are converted into digital data at an A/D (analog/digital) converting section.
Because the electronic cassette has excellent portability, images of a subject can be captured while the subject lies as is on a stretcher or a bed, and further, it is also easy to adjust the region to be captured by changing the position of the radiation detecting panel. Therefore, even situations in which images of a subject who cannot move are to be captured can be dealt with flexibly, and further, the electronic cassette can also be used in capturing radiographic images at the home of a patient or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-296676 discloses an X-ray device for medical rounds that carries out capturing of radiographic images by using a medical rounds cart equipped with a radiation generating device.
The electronic cassette carries out transmission and reception of various types of control information and image data with a control device such as a console or the like that controls the capturing of radiographic images. However, connecting the electronic cassette to the console by a communication cable and making the communication between the electronic cassette and the console be wired communication leads to a deterioration in the ability to handle the electronic cassette.
Thus, it is desirable to utilize a structure in which, by providing the electronic cassette and the console with the function of carrying out wireless communication, the communication cable that connects the electronic cassette and the console is omitted, and the transfer of image data from the electronic cassette to the console, and the transmission and reception of various types of control information between the electronic cassette and the console, are carried out by wireless communication.
In general wireless communication such as wireless communication carried out via a wireless LAN, devices communicate with one another via a wireless base station such as a wireless LAN access point or the like. However, in a case in which the electronic cassette is brought to and used at a patient's room, a disaster site, the home of a patient, or the like, the state of communication is not always good, and therefore, there are cases in which communication with the console cannot be carried out via a wireless base station.